Silver Courage( LevixOC)
by FallenAngelShiro
Summary: There are many different people who join the Survey Corps. But very few from Wall Sina, let alone from Matris. Despite everyone urging against it, Kerai joined the Survey Corps. with determination to complete her deceased sister's wish to become a corporal in the S.C. Will she be able to do it, only time will tell.
1. Kerai Yana

Name: Kerai Yana

Meaning: Hate Sweet

Nickname(s): Kei

Alias (if any):

Age: 25( As of Chapter 11)

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Birthday: October 16

Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Matris, Wall Sina

Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Trost, Wall Rose

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Marital Status (Single, Married, etc.): Married( As of Chapter 11)

Language(s) spoken: English, Japanese

Life-Long Dream: To be exactly like older sister

Goal(s): Help humanity beat back the titans

Affiliation: Scouting Regiment

Former Affiliation: N/A

Grad. Rank: 3rd, 99th Trainee Squad

Grad. Path (Survey Corps, etc): Squad Vice Captain Survey Corps

Number of Titans Killed: 48

Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive

Like(s): Piano, Flute, Silence, Tea, Friends, Family

Dislike( s): Loud Noises, Dirt, Most People, Titans

Bad Habit(s): Bottling Emotions, Sarcastic Remarks

Hobbies: Training, Reading, Playing Piano & Flute, Riding Horse

Fear(s): Losing People Close, Titans Breaking Down The Walls

Personality: Stubborn, Playful, Aggressive( when necessary)

 **Favorites** (not necessary) **-**

Food(s): Spring Salad, Cookies, Rice

Color(s): Red, Black, White, Purple

Season(s): Spring, Fall

Time of Day: Late Evening, Early Night

Extra:

 **Appearance-**

Height: 158 cm( 5'2'')

Weight: 47.63 kg( 105lbs)

Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Always up

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Light Green

Skin Tone: Pale

Body Shape/Build: Average( Little Curves)

Birthmarks: N/A

Scar(s): N/A

 **Health-**

Memory (any issues with this?): No Known Issues

Sight (do you need glasses?): Reading Glasses

Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): Insomnia, Depression

Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): No Problems

Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): No Much Sleep, Unrestful

 **Abilities/Statistics** (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 8( Taught From Early Age)

Intelligence: 9

Martial Arts: 6

Battle Skill: 9

Agility: 10( Lightweight, Short, Flexible)

Strategy: 7

Teamwork: 6( Doesn't Get Along Well With People)

Passion: 10( Never Gives Up)

 **Relationships-**

Parent(s): Meiji Yana( Father, Deceased) Isona Yana( Mother, Deceased)

Sibling(s): Senichi Yana( Brother) Tsuna Yana( Sister, Deceased)

Other Relative(s): Tetsui Yana( Grandfather)

Best Friend(s): Hanji, Mike, Erwin, Eld, Milaya

Friend(s): Petra, Olou, Levi

Enemy(ies): Most People That Are Annoying

Hero(es): Tsuna

Rival(s): Petra( Friendly Rival)

History/Life:

Kerai grew up within the safety of Matris in Wall Sina, she had a life most people would love. Though her parents died at an early age, Kerai was happy and rarely became sad. Her sister Tsuna became her role model and raised her as her own child with help from Senichi, her brother. By age 8 Kerai was being exposed to the 3D Maneuver Gear courtesy of Tsuna. Kerai was never one to be a 'social butterfly' though she regularly attended formal gatherings.


	2. Chapter 1

It was another bright, sunny, boring day within Matris. Currently I was playing 'hide from my tutor', my apparent favorite game. I sat under the shade of one of the big oak tree's in the garden next to the pond. In the clear blue water I could see my reflection as if I was looking in a mirror. My dark brown, shoulder length hair was fluttering in the breeze over my light green eyes. Like most eight year old girls I wore a knee length frilly dress, mine was a lavender with white lace and wasn't as puffy as others. Of every place I could choose to hide in, the garden was my favorite place. It was silent, warm, peaceful and above all I could be myself instead of the perfect child everyone wants me to be.

"Lady Kerai!" I turned my head to the voice.

It was my tutor, Jun. There was no way possible for me to be indoors and studying today. Today Tsuna was supposed to return home for a few days from the Survey Corps. Ever since she joined, I haven't seen her much. I know what she does is demanding and leaves little room for relaxing but I still can't help but complain that she's never around anymore. I was way beyond stubborn, I guess I'm kind of spoiled. I've never had to do anything to get what I want besides saying it. So, not having what I want happen in the blink of an eye like normal is not something I'm enjoying. I looked back at the pond and watched the fish swim around.

"Got'cha." A warm voice spoke as a pair of hands suddenly clamped down on my shoulders.

"Epp!" I cry out and start trying to run away.

The person behind me laughed. "Aw, come on Kei. I'd thought you wanted to see me not run away from me."

I stopped trying to run and turned my head to see who it was. It was Tsuna, her long black hair pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. I smiled at her and gave her the biggest hug I could. Tsuna wrapped her arms around me and picked me up. Just seeing her here and smiling was enough to make the wait worth wild.

"Tsuna!~" I cried happily.

"Long time no see Kei, how are you?" She asks in her soft, sweet voice.

"I'm good, even better now that you're home. What about you."

She laughed a bell like laugh. "I'm good, glad to be home."

Tsuna sat me down on my feet and hugged her as tight as I could. I guess you could say I was clingy but it was only to Tsuna. I was her 'little girl' after all, and as far as I could care she was my second mother. In my eyes, Tsuna was the perfect person to ever live. She is smart, caring, loving, liberal minded, strong, independent and a good person all around. I don't think she could ever do wrong, even if she tried to not that she would.

"Lady Tsuna, have you by chance seen Lady Kerai." Jun finally found us, guess I laughed too loud.

"Kerai? Have you skipped your lessons again?" Tsuna looked down at me.

I let go of her and held my hands behind my back. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit in that room. The lesson is boring and I wanted be outside and playing and waiting for you to come home."

"Well, you've had your fun now it's-"

"That won't be necessary, Jun. I'll give Kerai her lessons for the day. Why don't you take the day off." Tsuna smiled kindly at Jun.

He thought for a moment before speaking. "As you wish, milady." He bowed and walked away.

I watched him walk away before looking at Tsuna to thank her. "Thank you onee-sama."

"Your are such a troublemaker, Kerai." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"But I'm your troublemaker." I said back to her and laughed.

She laughed with me and picked me up. "True. How about we work on your lessons after we finish our project." She offered.

"Of course!~" I chirp.

"But, you have to promise me that when I'm not here you still go to **all** your lessons no matter if they're 'boring' or not."

I nodded my head in agreement and she smiled at me. I rested my head on her shoulder and she walked back to the house. The garden slowly shrunk and was replaced with the glass windows and doors of the house. Inside was filled with the sound of people moving about busily completing daily tasks. Tsuna had a skip in her walk, it almost felt like she was rocking me to sleep. The house helpers greeted us as we passed them to her workshop. The workshop was in the back of the house and it was filled with almost everything a builder/engineer could ever need. There were several benches set up, a few were covered by projects long forgotten. One on the right wall, would never be forgotten. The reason it wouldn't be is because I held Tsuna's and my project. She was teaching me to build the 3D Maneuver Gear that the Scouting Regiment uses on their missions. Tsuna sat me down on the tall stool next to the table and we began working. She carefully instructed where each part was to go and how they affect the other parts. I smiled fondly at the devices and put them into their places while Tsuna handled the more dangerous parts, such as sharp objects or the more delicate parts.

"Alright once we get these screws back in, then you'll have officially built your own 3D maneuver gear to use." Tsuna placed the screws into their holes and handed me the screw driver.

"Awesome!~" I happily took the tool and twisted until I couldn't anymore.

It may have taken a year to complete but there in front of me was my very own homemade maneuver gear. _I could be exactly like you now Tsuna._ I smile to my elder sister with great pride in our work and her.

"How about I start teaching you how to use it?" She offered.

My smile grew bigger. "Yes, yes, yes. Please teach me!~"

Tsuna laughed and started going over how to shoot and retract the grappling hooks. She also showed me how to release a blade and replace it with a new one. I just couldn't age up quick enough, I wanted to join the Scouting Regiment right now so I could fight alongside my sister's side. Alas I'm still only eight and can't enter in the trainee squad until I was 12 or older, but I plan that on my twelfth birthday that I'd head straight for the sign-ups and train my hardest. I've voiced my decision many times, the only ones to support it are Tsuna and grandfather.

===============================Present Time================================

The sound of the blaring wake up call sounded and I forced myself up. It was just barely four in the morning and already we have to get up. _You can't complain Kerai, this is what you wanted to do._ I sighed and swung my legs off of my bunk and stretched out my arms. It's already been two years with the Trainee Squad but I still can't get used to being up so early.

"Ugh, why can't we start later than this?" I grumble and fall back onto my bunk.

"I agree, but the earlier we start the quicker we can graduate." A female voice answered my question.

I sat back up and looked to the sound of the voice in the bottom bunk. It was Petra Ral. Petra has light ginger hair and amber-coloured eyes, 158 cm( 5'1'') tall and weighs about 55 kg( 121 lbs). She was about the only girl I can stand in the Trainee Squad and one of my very few friends. Petra was most known for her kindness and teamwork. Unlike the others she actually tries to help everyone. She looked up and smiled at me with her kind smile.

"Good Morning, Kerai."

I smiled back. "Morning Petra."

I got off of my bunk and quickly got dressed, even though it's no one but girls in here I still can't take my time dressing. I made sure to tuck in my white button down into my white pants before putting on the brown sash and belt. I leaned against the bedpost and slipped on my knee high boots. Finally I grabbed my light brown cropped jacket and slip it on. I turn to Petra who was just barely getting her shirt on.

"Jesus Kerai, can't you dress slower?" She asks in a teasing tone.

I laugh once. "If I could I would, I'll save a spot for you at the breakfast table."

"Alright."

I smile at her and head for the bathroom to brush my teeth and put up my hair. Though my hair was shoulder length I couldn't help but put it into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Of course my bangs still fell out, there wasn't much I could do about it. Once completely ready for the day, I leave the girls lodging and head for the mess hall. Inside, a majority of the guys were already there and about half of the girls. I grabbed my tray of food and searched for my group. A few minutes of searching and I spotted a familiar hand waving at me. It was Gunther Schultz, he was already sitting with Olou Bozado and Eld Jinn. I walked over to them and took the open seat next to Eld.

"Morning guys." I say as I sit.

"Good morning Kerai." Gunther says.

Gunther Schultz, Gunther is a man of average height with slightly darker skin. He sports short crop of brown hair that is kept to a point on the back of his head's upper area.

"Morning Kerai, have you seen the fair Petra?" Olou asks.

Olou Bozado, Oluo has a much older appearance than everyone else, having more pronounced wrinkles despite his age. He has dirty-blond hair that is short around the sides and back, with small hazel eyes.

I roll my eyes at him. "No, I share a bunk bed with her but I never ever see her." I reply sarcastically. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"I don't get why I got such a rude answer." He grumbled.

"You got the answer you got cause I don't handle stupid questions well." I smirk at him.

"In all honestly, it was an unintelligent question Olou." Eld agreed with me.

Eld Jinn, Eld has brown eyes and long blond hair which has a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair tied. He has small brown eyes and a serious face. Despite his somewhat scary appearance, he was very nice once you got to know him. I don't know how and I don't know why but the five of us have become really close friends over the past two years. Shortly after our exchange Petra joins us and we start chatting away about random stuff.

"You didn't get much sleep, did you Kerai?" Eld asks me while the others talk.

I sigh and look at him. "Not really, I just kept remembering stuff from awhile back." I admitted.

"Try taking it easier today, you don't want to overdo yourself." Eld advises.

"I'd love to take it easy but commander Shadis would kill me if I eased up. I just have to deal with it."

"And if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." Eld added and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I'll keep that in mind."

Eld and I rejoined the group conversation for few minutes while we finished eating then headed out for roll call. As per usual after roll call we started with a run around the training area, as of late commander Shadis set up some obstacles to challenge us. In all honesty though, the obstacles do little to slow me down. I'm still one of the firsts to finish with running giving me some time in between the exercises. With only two years left before we graduate, everyone is starting to narrow down where they want to go. Unlike everyone else, when I got here I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

===============================Flash Back=================================

"Alright brats fall in!"

Everyone became quiet when the commander yelled, he was definitely someone I wouldn't want to mess with. Commander Keith Shadis, Keith is a tall and intimidating man. He is bald, with a slightly tan complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead. His most notable features are dark circles around his eyes which make him appear more imposing and frightening. Some people say that during his years as a Survey Corps commander, Keith had a head of short brown hair, a gentler face, and a slightly lighter skin complexion. He makes sure everyone is at attention and starts going down the lines, having everyone state their name, home and reason for being here. _I almost regret doing this, he looks really scary...maybe I can turn back...no! You can't run from this, have courage and prove them all wrong._ I clenched my fists in determination and looked straight ahead.

"Next!" Commander Shadis yelled and stepped in front of me. "Who are you?" He questioned loudly.

I placed my right fist over my heart and held my other hand behind my back like Tsuna showed me. "Sir, my name it Kerai Yana, sir." I say with a certain in command tone.

"Yana, where are you from?!" He shouts.

"From Matris in wall Sina, sir!" I say in the same tone making sure I stay looking forward.

The commander looked directly in my eyes. "Why would someone from Matris be here?!"

"Because I wish to join the Scouting Regiment and help humanity, sir!"

Commander Shadis looked at me for a second more then moved on to the person next to me. I waited until he was pretty far down the line before I relaxed, my arms were shaking but I was proud of myself. I carefully glanced around at the other recruits and noticed a lot of them were looking at me, _did I say something wrong?_ Soon they all stopped looking and I felt a bit relieved.

==============================Present Time=================================

"Come on Kerai, we got to go spar." Petra clamped a hand down on my shoulder.

I had completely spaced out, apparently everyone else finished running and we were now onto sparing which would take the rest of the day. I nodded at Petra and we headed over to the open area. Commander Shadis paired everyone off, I ended up being partners with Eld. I didn't mind one bit, Eld was a perfect sparring buddy for me. He had a height advantage, but he also took care to stay even with me. _Honestly the only reason I haven't been kicked out yet is because Eld makes it appear that I'm stronger than I am._ Eld and I went over the spar slowly so we could talk when Shadis wasn't near by.

"Try keeping your arms up, Kerai." Eld says

I nod my head and hold my arms up a bit more. "Like this?"

"Yeah." He smiles and goes to punch my head.

I quickly block it and go for a kick to the shins. "Thanks."

"No problem." He blocks the kick.

Over to the right of us was Gunther and Olou who were sparring and across the yard was Petra and some other person. _Only two more years then we'll actually be in the military...will I still be with these guys?...I won't know until we have to choose which branch. I think only a few of us know where we want to go and the ones who do want to join the Military Police or Garrison unit...though only the top ten can get into the military police..._ I seemed to have gotten really deep in my thoughts because before I knew it Eld was talking again this time in a warning.

"Kerai, stay on guard." He says as he swings at my head.

I quickly refocus and fall onto my back under the punch, from there I shift my weight to my upper back and leg sweep him. Eld falls to the ground and I pin him there. I hadn't intended to pin him, I was just caught off guard. He looked at me just as shocked as I felt and then broke out into a smile.

"Never knew you had it in you to take anyone down." He laughs.

I hold my hand out to him. "Neither did I."

Eld takes my hand and I help him back up to his feet. We just stand for a minute to get refocused. I took the time to look around the training area and the people here. I spotted commander Shadis walking around with two other people with him. One was tall with blonde hair and big eyebrows. The other was way shorter with raven black hair and a piercing stare. He suddenly turned towards my general area and I quickly dropped my gaze. After a bit I lifted my gaze again and the three of them were gone. I sighed in relief, but I didn't know why.

"You alright Kerai?" Eld asks.

I turn to face him. "Did you see the two with commander Shadis?" I ask.

"No, why?"

"N-no reason. Let's get back to training."

Eld doesn't say anything more and we go back to sparring. I couldn't help but think back to the two men with Shadis. They're obviously leaders, but of which branch? And that man with the black hair, who is he and why is he so familiar? I run through all my memories but I couldn't quite place where I've seen him. _Maybe it isn't that you've seen him before, but he looks like someone I've meet._ I shake my head


	3. Chapter 2

" _Kerai, run now." Tsuna?_

" _I won't leave you, Tsuna!~"_

" _Kerai, just go I'll be right behind you. Now go!" Her voice is so stern and scared what's going on?_

 _Everything is black, all I hear is Tsuna telling me to run...I remember this night...make it stop...stop I don't want to remember...make it stop please...please stop this memory..._

"Kerai." A quiet hushed voice called out.

My eyes flew open and I was greeted by the familiar ceiling of four years. My breathing was ragged as if I had just been running. A cold sweat had started to roll down the side of my head and the back of my neck. It was still dark outside, it couldn't be much later than three in the morning or so. I turned on my side and came face to face with Petra who was standing on the side of her bed to see me.

"Are you okay Kerai?" She asks in the same tone.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...I was just remembering again..." I say in a whisper.

"That's been happening a lot recently."

I nod my head. "I just think it's because I'm nervous for today." _It's kind of true._

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiles at me.

I nervously smile back. "Thanks Petra." I whisper.

"No problem." She whispers back then goes back to sleep.

I lay back down on my back and stare at the ceiling. For the past few weeks, the closer that graduation came the more I kept remembering what I try so desperately to forget. I take a deep breath to steady my nerves and try to fall into unconsciousness instead of attempting to go back to sleep. Thanks to that little start my brain was completely awake. Eventually the sun rises and everyone starts to get ready for the graduation ceremony and they are starting to make the final decisions on where they want to go. Today we had no exercises to complete and Shadis was M.I.A. for once. After breakfast Petra, Olou, Gunther, Eld and I sat and talked about what we think will happen after we choose the branch we want to enter. As it stands I'm the only one who wants to go into the Scouting Regiment. It's a little disheartening, having my friends choose something different but it's their choice. The day flew by in a flash and before I realized it, we were standing in front of the stage while Commander Erwin Smith stood on the stage explaining the Scouting Regiment. Erwin was without a doubt, one of the men I saw with commander Shadis that day. He had a powerful and inspiring voice, and spoke very highly of the Scouting Regiment. There was also the other squad captains, with one standing out. It was the other man from the previous day. His gaze was just as terrifying and intimidating as before, if not more because now there was the chance that he would become my superior.

Just as soon as Commander Erwin's speech began it ended and those who were joining other branches were dismissed. I watched as almost everyone started to leave, even though I expected it it was still shocking seeing that many people leave. I could leave too and join something like the military police. After all I ranked third overall in the trainee squad but I was bound and determined to join the Scouting Regiment. I shook the thought of joining something else out of my head and looked at Commander Erwin with determination. After a few minutes everyone that was going to leave was gone, leaving about twenty of us. To my surprise Olou, Gunther, Petra and Eld were still here; just having them still here made me glad about my choice.

"If someone tells you to die, would you do it?" Commander Erwin asked in a stern voice.

"We don't want to die sir!" Everyone besides me replied.

"I see, I like that look on your faces. Then effective immediately...! I welcome all of you here as new members of the Scout Regiment! This is a real salute. Give your heart!" Commander Erwin placed his right fist over his heart.

As soon as he told me to give my heart I gave the proper salute and looked straight ahead with a smile in my heart. I could hear everyone else move to salute and Commander Erwin looked pleased. I snuck a glance at the other captains and all but one shared the same prided expression as Erwin. The one whose expression never changed was that raven haired man. The commander dismissed everyone and I headed to meet up with my friends.

"I thought you guys weren't joining the Scouting Regiment." I say when I reach them all.

They all exchanged a look then Petra spoke. "Well, the way you'd been talking it up and Commander Erwin's speech. It was hard to even think of leaving."

"In all honesty the best way to show off my skills is to be in the most dangerous branch and-" Olou tried to go on but ended up biting his tongue yet again.

"We couldn't exactly watch you join the corps all alone." Eld said and smiled at me.

"Gunther Schultz, Olou Bozado, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn and Kerai Yana." A firm voice spoke from behind me.

I turned and there stood Commander Erwin. As if we all shared one thought, we saluted the commander. _Have we done something wrong already?_ I worry to myself and try to remain calm on the outside.

"At ease cadets." The commander motions for us to stop saluting.

Hesitantly I relax but still stand with my hands at my side and my feet together.

"Is there a problem, Commander Erwin?" Eld asks.

"Nothing is wrong cadet Jinn, there was something we needed to tell you five." Commander Erwin said.

 _We?_ That's when I noticed the raven haired man standing next to him. Surprisingly he was only a few inches taller than me yet I completely missed him. He caught hold of my glance and glared at me with a burning hate. My breath hitched in my throat and I tried to avert my gaze, but I was stuck in place. After a few minutes of glaring at me, the man clicked his tongue in disgust and looked away from me. Until now I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath and I finally exhaled in the form of a sigh.

"The five of you have been hand-picked by Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman to be the members of the Special Operations Squad. Effective as of today." Commander Erwin said.

 _Ackerman...why does that name sound familiar?_ Corporal Levi looked at us and a chill ran down my spine.

"Yes Sir." The others saluted and I hurried to copy their actions.

Commander Erwin smiled kindly. "Corporal Levi will lead you back to H.Q. and instruct you from there." We turned to leave. "Cadet Yana, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"S-sure, Commander Erwin." I stopped and faced the commander, standing at attention.

"At ease cadet, you're not in trouble." Erwin smiled again.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "If I'm not in trouble then why do you need to speak with me, sir?"

"You had a sister named Tsuna, correct?" He asks out of nowhere.

 _Tsuna..._ "Yes, I had a sister named Tsuna." I dropped my gaze to my feet, _she's the reason I'm here today._

"She told me to give you something when you joined the Scouting Regiment." He said and held out a small object wrapped up in a dark cloth.

"Thank you, sir." I took the object and unwrapped the cloth.

Inside was a beautiful hand-crafted metal pendant shaped like the 'wings of freedom' emblem for the Scouting Regiment. Even in the dim light, it shone brightly and it warmed my heart. Tsuna had always been good at crafts but I never imagined she would create something like this. I turned the pendant over in my hand smiling fondly at it as tears built up in my eyes.

"Tsuna spoke highly of you, I hope you live up to her praise." Erwin placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head. "I'll try my best." I pinned the pendant to my jacket pocket where the patch would go and wiped the tears away.

"Come, let's head back to H.Q." Commander Erwin started to walk the same way that the others had.

I ran to catch up to him. "You knew Tsuna?" I asked.

"Yes, she was an outstanding soldier and even better human. Her passion was admirable, I see a great deal of her in you." Erwin answered.

 _You see her in me?_ " Really?"

"Yes, the effort you put into your training and the way you fight is just like her." He turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you sir."

 _I'm so happy to hear that...I promise you Tsuna, I'll keep your dreams alive._ We continued back to H.Q. in silence. With every step I took, the pendant moved and thumped quietly against my chest. Once we got to H.Q. he lead me to a room where the others were in and left. Apparently they were waiting for me to rejoin them.

"Where the fuck did you disappear to brat?" Corporal Levi snapped at me.

I gulped. "I'm sorry Corporal, Commander Erwin pulled me aside to talk with me."

"Tch, next time you ask before going off. Understand?" He clicked his tongue again.

"Y-yes sir."

He turned back to everyone else. "Listen up brats. This is where you will be staying from now on. You will be up and ready by six. Training is from seven until I dismiss you or the commander. You will have weekly room inspections, this being your only warning. And you each are expected to participate in cleaning duty." He spoke quick and harsh.

The corporal glared at us then left the room. There were two bunk beds, one regular bed, two dressers, one long mirror on the wall, and a coat rack in the corner next to the door. After a few minutes we drifted to the beds and started deciding who was bunking with who and who got the single bed.

"I suggest that Gunther be the one to have the single bed, Eld and Kerai bunk and Patra and I bunk." Olou spoke first.

Petra and I exchanged glances. "You want the top bunk?" She asks.

"Sure." I agree and we take a seat in our beds.

Gunther and Eld take the other bunk bed leaving Olou to the single bed. He looked defeated and didn't argue with our choices. _Like I'd ever let a creep like him sleep in the same bunk bed as any of my friends._ We set up our stuff, guys have one dresser and the girls have the other and we agreed that Petra and I have first use of the bathroom in the morning so we can get dressed and ready for the day. I looked around the room, it was well kept but somethings could use a good cleaning.

"Hey Kerai, we're heading to dinner. Are you coming with us?" Gunther asks.

I look over the room again. "Uh, actually I was going to stay and clean for a little bit. You guys go ahead."

He nodded and they all headed down towards the mess hall. Once they left I closed the door and looked for the cleaning supplies. Of course they ended up being in the bathroom which became the first room I cleaned. The place was an absolute pigs sty, dirt dust and grim had built up over the years and I doubt anyone's actually cleaned it. I sigh, remove my jacket, roll up my sleeves, and put on my cleaning mask and begin to scrub the walls. I guess you can say I'm a bit of a neat-freak, I just can't stand filth and dirt or misplaced things. I thought back to when I was a kid and I'd complain that the helpers never cleaned right. I can clearly remember throwing tantrums when I found dirt in my 'just cleaned' room or when I found dust on the shelf that was 'just dusted'. I laughed to myself at the memories and continued to clean.

"What are you laughing at, brat." Someone coldly asked.

I turned to see Corporal Levi standing in the doorway. "Nothing, sir." _Nothing you'd understand._

He took a step into the room. "Are you cleaning?" He asks.

"I am. The room seemed a bit dirty so I decided to clean before joining everyone in the mess hall." I explained and dusted the dressers.

The corporal stayed for a minute more before I heard him leave. I mentally was thankful he was gone, he's intimidating to be around. _This is going to be one hell of a time...maybe he'll become easier to be around after some time has passed._ I opened the windows to air out the room while I put the cleaning supplies away. With one final check of the room after I closed the windows, I headed down to the hall to join everyone. The Scouting Regiment had a way different atmosphere than the Trainee Squad. It was more friendly but also more tense, probably because of our task to learn more about the titans and defeat them.

"Over here Kerai." Petra called and waved her hand.

I quickly grabbed a salad and some tea and sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled

We ate while we talked about what we think will happen now that we are official soldiers fighting for humanity. As per usual, Olou tried to talk smack and bit his tongue. _Honestly you should just stop trying Olou._ Petra and I started making random faces at each other and bursted out laughing at one another. Apparently our laughter was extremely loud because one of the other captains walked up to us. She has long, dark, unkempt brown hair that is kept tied up in a high ponytail with bangs parted down the middle. She has square, thick-rimmed glasses that have bands that go around her head, probably to keep them from dislodging during combat. She also has wide, brown eyes with a slight golden tint to them. The captain smiled kindly at us and you could just see the energy behind it.

"You five are the new Special Ops. squad right?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am." Eld replies.

"Awesome, I'm Hanji Zoë." She greets enthusiastically.

"I'm Eld Jinn."

"I'm Gunther Schultz."

"I am Olou Bozado, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Petra Ral."

"I'm Kerai Yana." I say, noticing how much quieter I am than the rest.

Captain Hanji looked directly at me. "Yana? Like Tsuna Yana?"

"Y-yes...?" I say taken back by her sudden interest.

She wiggles her eyebrows and leans in close to me. "You and I are going to be great friends, I just know it."

"C-can't wait..." I say a bit unsure of what just happened.

Hanji took the seat next to me and placed her head into her hands and looked at us. "So how much do you guys know about the titans?" She asks.

That triggers something that Tsuna once told me, what was it again. _If you ever meet Hanji Zoë, don't get her talking about titans. Or if she ended up talking about them come up with an excuse to leave._ I look to captain Hanji and see that gleam in her eyes, it was the same look most people get right before they go on to lecture about something they care about.

"You must excuse me captain Hanji but I have to go clean my room." I say as I get up and leave.

"Oh, well you'll miss an amazing lesson." She says and turns back to the others.

 _Sorry everyone..._ Of course it was a lie, I cleaned the room before dinner. When I got back to the room, Corporal Levi was inside doing an inspection. I stood quietly in the doorway waiting for him to finish. When he turned around, he seemed to be impressed but it was hard to tell. He nodded at me then left the room without ever saying a word. _Why do I get the feeling that he's going to make me redo this tomorrow?_ I close the door behind me so I can change into my pajamas. Well it was actually a grey tank top and a pair of short black shorts. I turned the lights out and crawled into the top bunk of Petra's and my bed and curled myself up into a ball. After a bit I reached to the backpack that I had hung next to my bed and pulled out a small stuffed panda. Yeah, even though I'm sixteen now I still can't sleep without a stuffed animal. Well I could, but I sleep better with it a security blanket I guess. I clutched the panda close to my chest and went to sleep.


End file.
